Caught in the Act Redux
by smacky30
Summary: Grissom. Sara. Mac & cheese. Nudity.


A/N: Thanks to the women who beta'd this for me. This was a personal challenge from Cinco. If you like it - thank her. If you don't - blame me. :D

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The garage door was rising as the silver car turned into the driveway. Sara drove inside and cut the engine. She hit the button to close the door and leaned her head against the headrest, blowing out a sigh. Her morning had been a complete waste of time and she was just a little frustrated at the system and everyone who was a part of it. She had spent three hours sitting outside Court Room A waiting to be called to testify. Three hours, only to have the defendant enter a plea.

Sara heard the faint strains of a soprano the moment she opened the car door. With a smile and a shake of her head she let herself into the house and dropped her purse and keys on the table by the door before turning to go in search of Grissom. The sight that greeted her as she rounded the corner into the kitchen made her stop dead in her tracks. Grissom's back was to her and he was leaning against the counter by the stove. His right hip was touching the edge of the counter, a pot held in his left hand and a spoon in his right. Naked. Her uptight, precise, slightly OCD, live-in lover was standing in their kitchen naked. Nude. In the buff. Sans clothes. Au naturale. She pinched her arm; nope, not dreaming.

"Nice ass, cowboy." Sara's voice, when she could finally speak, was just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Grissom spun around so quickly that he almost lost his balance. His mouth flew open in surprise and a hot blush colored his face. Faster than she knew he could move, he lowered his arms until the pan he was holding was directly in front of his groin.

"Uh…Sara. I, uh, I didn't hear you come in." His eyes darted everywhere in an attempt to avoid her face.

"I guess not. What are you doing?" She took a couple of steps forward and peered at the pan he was holding. "What's in there?"

Lifting the spoon, he tilted it in her direction. "Mac and cheese." He released the spoon and it clattered against the edge of the pan.

"And you are eating it. Straight out of the pan." One eyebrow rose slowly toward her hairline and her voice rose until it bordered on shrill. "Naked?"

Spying a dishtowel, he snatched it up and covered himself with it before placing the pan back on the stove. "I spilled milk." When she continued to stare at him, he said, "On my underwear."

Sara turned her head and caught sight of his boxers lying on the breakfast bar. "Please tell me this is the first time you've done this." When he didn't answer, her hands found her hips and she leveled her gaze at him. "Do you have any idea how disgusting it is to know that your dirty underwear is on the breakfast bar? Where I eat?"

With a shrug, Grissom tried to appease her. "I just took a shower. It's not like…"

Throwing up a hand, she cut him off. "And your bare ass is touching the counter. Where we cut up food."

Grissom stood there for a moment, unable to think of anything to say.

Finally, his brain began to register what his eyes were seeing. Sara was dressed in a silk blouse the color of a Dreamsicle and a tan skirt that barely came to her knees. Her shoes matched her skirt. And the three inch heels did wonders for her nylon covered legs. There was a long rope of faux pearls around her neck that had been knotted between her breasts. Her eyes flashed fire and her cheeks were flushed. She was amazing and he was on the verge of embarrassing himself even further. He decided that the best defense was a good offense.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're pissed off?" His voice rumbled across the few feet that separated them and there was no mistaking the huskiness.

"What?" Sara was stunned. But even as she gaped at him her eyes twinkled with mirth. "Oh, no way mister. You aren't getting out of this that easy."

With a gleam in his eye, he threw the towel on the counter and took a step in her direction. "Getting out of what?"

Sara's eyes flicked from his face to his crotch and her mouth went dry. She had seen Grissom naked too many times to count. She had seen him in every state from flaccid to throbbing. And right now he appeared to be on the way to the latter. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips.

"You're trying to distract me." The words sounded breathy even to her ears.

Taking another step, he reached out and hooked a finger in the pearls. "Is it working?" he asked in a voice deepened by desire. He tugged and she stepped closer.

Her eyes slid lazily down his body until they reached his groin. A smile slid over her face and she took another step. "It could be."

"I'd love to see you in nothing but these," he murmured as he fingered the necklace where it lay between her breasts.

"As opposed to just nothing?" Sara's words were serious, but her eyes teased him.

His chuckle was deep and warm. "You weren't supposed to be here until much later."

"Well, the guy copped. I got sent home." She reached out and ran a hand over his shoulder and down his arm, linking her fingers with his. "It's a good thing. No telling what you might have done if I hadn't shown up."

Grissom brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back. "It wouldn't have been anything as interesting as what I want to do now that you're here."

Tugging on their linked hands, she returned the favor before darting her tongue out to taste his skin. "What is it you have in mind?"

He took another step forward and his semi-erect cock brushed against her thigh. He drew in a shaky breath and growled, "I want to take you right here. In the kitchen. With your bare ass on the counter while I make you come." When she opened her mouth to protest, he laid a finger over her lips. "That's what Lysol is for."

Lust and amusement warred in her eyes. But lust won the battle. She didn't speak. She merely ran her tongue along the length of his finger before drawing it between her lips and sucking on it, holding his gaze the entire time. The moan that rumbled up from his chest made her throb with need. Sliding his finger from her mouth, she teased, "So, what are you waiting for?"

His, "Nothing," was whispered against her lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet and hungry. Slowly, his tongue slid over her bottom lip, delving into her mouth when she gasped. They stood there for long minutes, trading kisses, Sara matching his ardor with her own. Grissom's hands, big and warm, skimmed down her sides before stopping at the curve of her waist. His cock was trapped between them, pressing against her soft stomach, nudging her mound through her clothes. Sara responded by sliding her hands down the broad plane of his back and over his buttocks. Because she knew he loved for her to touch his ass, she stroked her palms over the smooth skin before digging her fingers into the firm muscles and grinding against him shamelessly, both of them moaning at the contact.

Grissom tore his mouth from hers and took a step back. Grabbing her hand, he led her over to the counter. With a move so slick Fred Astaire would have been jealous, he her caught between his body and the cabinet. His fingers found the buttons on her blouse and he began the task of baring her to his gaze.

One by one, he slipped each button from its hole. When her shirt hung open he pushed it off her shoulders and it fell, unheeded, on the countertop behind her. His eyes drank her in: the cream lace bra that barely disguised the color of her nipples, the long string of pearls that gleamed dully against her ivory skin, the smattering of freckles that decorated the sweet curve of her breasts.

"You are so beautiful, Sara." His words were punctuated by a slow kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. He pulled away and ran a finger over the smooth skin of her cheek. "I love you."

Tears filled her eyes even as she smiled at him. "Love you, too."

With his hands on her hips, holding her in place, he bent and placed a trail of kisses down the center of her body from the hollow of her throat all the way to her belly button, nudging the pearls aside in an effort to taste her. He stopped to nuzzle the valley between her breasts, loving the scent of her, the satiny skin. Sara clung to his shoulders, her short nails biting into his skin.

His thighs were on either side of hers and he could feel the rough material of her skirt from his knees to his groin. The soft scratch of it over his skin had him aching. He pinned her body to the counter with his hips while his hands cupped her breasts. Teasingly, his thumbs slid over her nipples and her head fell back as she gasped for air. When he pinched them between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them into tight peaks, Sara pushed her hips forward, trying to find the pressure she was so desperate for.

"God, Gil." Her voice was rough, throaty. "Want you."

Grissom bent and nuzzled his face against her neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin. "So soft. So sweet. Want to taste you." The words were whispered against her ear just before his tongue flicked against the delicate lobe.

Sara's neck was particularly sensitive and she shivered when he placed a string of wet, open mouth kisses along the column of her throat. Her fingers wove into his curls and she pulled his lips back to hers, her tongue rushing into his mouth to tease him. She could feel him tugging at the cups of her bra, trying to pull them under her breasts and out of the way.

She started to reach behind her but he shook his head, his words tickling her lips. "Don't. This…I like it …that way."

His words, whispered against her ear, caused gooseflesh to break out along her arms. "You think I'm hot this way? With my bra pulled down like that? You like it, baby?"

Grissom merely nodded as he pulled back to look at her. He reached forward and drug a finger down the slope of one breast, letting the nail drag over her nipple.

She moaned and leaned back, pushing her bared breasts toward him. He answered her silent invitation by capturing a pink nipple with his lips. His tongue lapped at the nub before he drew it deep into his mouth and sucked hard, loving Sara's moan of delight.

Continuing to lavish his attention on her breasts, Grissom ran his hands from her waist down along the outside of her thighs. He tugged at the fabric until her skirt was bunched around her waist. Lifting his head, he stepped back and took a moment to look at her.

His groan of delight vibrated through his chest. "Stockings?"

"Hmmmmm?" Sara's hands had found her breasts and were stroking slowly over her nipples. "Yeah. Stockings." Her eyes were glassy with desire and she had to struggle to focus on his question.

The scrap of cream lace that covered her sex barely hid her from his gaze. And the short expanse of milky thigh above the tops of her stockings was very possibly the sexiest thing Grissom had ever seen. He wanted to rub his face there just to hear that husky giggle end on a moan when he buried his face between her legs. Just the thought of her spread out on the counter like a feast made his cock throb and twitch with need.

His gaze rose to meet hers, his eyes heavy lidded and his cheeks flushed. "I'm going to touch you, Sara. Do you want me to touch you?"

Her hands kneaded her breasts and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Ummmmhmmmm," she purred. "Touch me."

"Spread your legs for me." His left hand came up to fist his cock. Once, twice, three times. "Watch me put my hand between those sweet thighs."

Slowly, as if in a daze, she shifted first one foot and then the other until her thighs parted and she could feel the cool air of the house against her heated flesh. Grissom's reached out with his right hand and cupped her mound, his fingers lying against the crotch of her panties.

"So wet." He made the observation in a voice that trembled. "Gonna taste so good."

Sara's eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back. She whimpered at his words. "Gil," she begged, "Please, oh please." Her hips rocked against his hand.

The hand between her thighs didn't move but the one stroking his cock continued its slow, steady pace. He watched her for a moment longer, loving the way she looked when she was near the edge. "I'm gonna take my hand away now." His hand slid slowly, reluctantly from between her legs.

Sara thrust her hips forward in an effort to keep him there. Her eyes slid open. "Wha?"

Grissom brought his hand up to his face and inhaled deeply. "Sara, love, if heaven had a smell this would be it." Slowly, he extended it and Sara leaned forward. She sniffed his fingers, moaning at the familiar musky odor. Reaching out, he caught the sides of her panties with his fingers and dragged them down over her hips, pushing until they pooled around her ankles.

"Sit on the counter." Grissom's voice was low and his breathing rapid.

Sara stepped out of her panties and kicked off her shoes. "Help me up?"

Grissom wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter top. Carefully, he pushed against her shoulders until she was leaning back on her hands. He picked up her right ankle, running his hand up and down her nylon covered calf before placing a kiss on the inside of her knee. The feel of the silky fabric under his lips drew a trembling sigh from him. He rubbed his cheek there before bringing her foot to rest just in front of her hip. He repeated the process with her left leg. When she was spread open, he ran a finger slowly up her slit and watched as her body jerked in response.

He stepped forward, and drew her face to his. Their lips met and his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth in an imitation of a much more intimate act. His hands moved to her ankles, holding her in position. Pulling back, he slid his lips down her throat and over her breasts, his tongue lapping at her hard nipples. He loved the way the bra cups pushed them up almost like an offering. He spent a moment worshiping her belly button, running his tongue around it and nipping at the soft skin. Lifting his head, he noted the flush on her chest and the way her tongue kept darting out to run along her lips.

"Touch yourself, Sara." Grissom loved watching her hands on her body. The sight of her pleasuring herself was exquisite torture. "Rub your nipples, honey. Make them hard for me."

"Gil," Sara's voice was hoarse and urgent, her hips pushing toward him. "Please. I need you."

"Touch them," he whispered. "Want to see you touch them."

She lifted one hand and began to run her palm over her breasts, her fingers catching on the beads trailing down the center of her body. Holding his gaze, a wicked gleam in her eyes, Sara grasped the end of the necklace and used the knot to run over her nipples. The feel of the warm beads sliding in tiny thumps over the hardened nubs had her gasping in surprise.

Grissom watched, speechless at the things she was willing to do for him. When she moaned as the pearls slid over her pink nipples, he had to fight for control. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to rein in his desire to bury himself inside her. When he felt he had himself under control he opened his eyes to see Sara sucking on the string of pearls before running the wet beads over her soft flesh. With a groan, he bent forward and buried his face between her thighs.

She let out a quiet shriek of surprise followed quickly by a low moan. If anything, her thighs seemed to open further as she pushed her hips forward. He was surrounded by her – her taste and smell, the sounds she was making as she got closer and closer to orgasm. He released her ankles and used his hands to open her up to him. His mouth moved over her full lips before he used his tongue to find her clit. Grissom took a moment to circle it with his tongue before sucking it between his lips.

Sara's moans of pleasure had turned into high pitched grunts that seemed to beat in time with his throbbing cock. He thought for a moment she might make him come just from the sounds she was making. And then he pushed two fingers deep into her pussy and the grunts turned to prayers.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," Sara sobbed. "Gonna come."

"Hmmmm," Grissom answered and the sound vibrated against her clit.

And she was falling, throbbing. Her body convulsed, stomach muscles quivering with the force of her orgasm. Her juices coated his face and hand and the counter underneath her. He continued to suckle, fingers moving in and out, until she was limp and sated and her fingers twined in his hair to tug him up to her. Her feet slid off the counter. She draped her arms over his neck and kissed him, slow and deep, smearing her juices over both their faces.

She slowly pulled her mouth from his and said, "I want to feel you inside me."

Grissom's control was hanging by a thread. He needed her like he needed air. He wanted to feel her engulf him, her body opening up to him. "Hold on to me," he murmured.

They worked in tandem. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He used one arm to pull her forward while his other hand held his erection steady. With more luck than grace, she managed to move herself off the counter and onto his hardness. When the head of his cock found her opening he thought he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. Determined to feel her wrapped around him when he came, he ground his teeth and held on.

She was so slick, so hot. Her body ready for him. The muscles of her arms and thighs quivered as she slowly lowered herself onto him. When she was completely impaled, they simply stopped there, wrapped up in the moment. The mood had suddenly changed from hot and urgent to slow and sweet and they relished the feeling.

Grissom buried his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. "I must have done something very right in my life." His words sent his warm breath fanning over her skin.

Sara smiled and placed a kiss against his temple. "I think we both did."

Raising his head, he gripped her ass and began to move her up and down. His thighs trembled from the effort of keeping them both balanced. His arms ached with the effort of helping her move. But none of that really mattered because he couldn't concentrate on anything except the exquisite feeling of being inside Sara.

His eyes were locked with hers. Both of them slick with sweat. And they moved with a fluidity that betrayed them as long time lovers. Sara rose and fell, her thighs working against his hips, her breasts rubbing against his chest. She tangled her hands in his hair and brought her mouth to his. Their kisses were slow, sensual explorations; their lips fitting together over and over until they were both moaning and breathless.

Grissom had been grateful for the change of pace. Any time he could slow down and savor Sara was a time he cherished. But once again the urgency was building. Tearing his mouth from hers he gasped, "So close, sweetheart."

The two of them increased the pace; their arms and legs working together toward a common goal. The heat between them building, slowly and inexorably, toward an explosion. The press of Sara's body against his was putting pressure on her clit, each stroke rocking her a little closer to orgasm. Both of them were gasping for air, their hearts pounding in sync as the pushed each other toward that edge. Grissom's fingers dug into the cheeks of her ass and he helped move her body up and down, loving the slick slide of her pussy around him.

"Sara," he moaned as his body tightened, tensing in anticipation. A few short, powerful thrusts and he pulled her down on his cock, holding her there as he spilled inside her.

With a quiet grunt of pleasure, Sara's body tightened around him, her muscles squeezing and releasing as a second orgasm ran through her body.

Slowly, Sara lowered her legs, letting her feet find the floor. They clung to one another, arms and legs trembling from exertion. When she had her breathing under control, Sara turned her head and placed a kiss against the side of Grissom's throat.

"You know what I want right now?" she asked with a smile.

Grissom shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Some macaroni and cheese. Is there any left?"

His chuckle vibrated through his chest. "I'll get you a bowl if you want."

"Who needs a bowl?" Sara asked as she released him. "Bring the pan and we'll eat in bed." With that she wriggled out of his loose embrace and walked around him and out of the kitchen.

Grissom turned to watch her walk out, leaving half her clothes scattered around the kitchen. With a gleam in his eyes, he called after her, "Naked?"

"Nope," she called over her shoulder. "I'm keeping the pearls on."


End file.
